Imprinted!
by Wolvesaroundthemoon
Summary: Older Rin finds the cutest little puppy and decides to keep him but maybe she got more than she bargained for...But when Sesshomaru breaks the curse he does something that could put her in danger in more ways than one. How does one decide to love or not?
1. Chapter 1: A Witch's Curse

_**Chapter 1: A Witch's Curse**_

"Sesshomaru, I am the most powerful witch in all the land. I've heard of your quest to search for a powerful mate and how you've turned down many, but they are weak and cannot bare powerful prodigy children like you wish. That is why I am here! I want to be your mate for life and show you how powerful we can be together!" The witch said.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply.

"What? How can you refuse me?"

"Because you are not powerful enough for me." Sesshomaru replied walking away from her.

She clenched her fists and began to resite a spell. "Your heart is cold and with no soul, you feel no love for anyone, so I'll turn you not into a frog but a little puppy dog!"

There was a loud thud and then at the feet of the witch was a small white puppy with a cresent on its forehead and two slash marks on each of its cheeks.

"Aw you looked so much better as a demon. Good luck finding your mate now. The curse won't break until midnight of a full moon which is in a few days... but you'll be dead by then, these woods are filled with demons and they'll just gobble you up with that aura of yours!" The witch said laughing as she left into a cloud of fog.

Sesshomaru was trying to run through the woods when he came across a young woman sleeping near a tree.

He went up to her. The moon was only a half moon so he had some time before he would be able to turn back.

He laid next to her and waited until she woke.

When the young woman woke up she saw what looked to be a small white puppy with markings on it's face.

"Aw... Hello little puppy, my name is Rin. Where did you come from?" The girl named Rin asked.

"You don't have collar... you must be abandoned. Well I'll take good care of you and protect the best I can... I promise." She smiled.

Rin picked up the puppy and started leaving.

It took a while but she finally made it to a village. Instead of going to her home she went into the Priestess's home.

"Lady Kaede, I found this puppy out in the forest and I was hoping you could take a look at him?"

Lady Kaede agreed and looked at him for a bit.

"Hmm... he's not like regular dogs. He has a strong demonic aura coming from him. It's almost unnatural." lady Kaede said. She knew more than what she was saying but Rin didn't need to know that.

"Really? Do you think he could've been poisoned or infected by another demon?" Rin asked.

"I don't know... I think I'll keep him over night just to make sure though."

"Okay... I'll be back in the morning to take him to my house." Rin said.

"Are you sure you want to keep this dog though?" Kaede asked.

"Of course I do! I've always wanted a dog of my own. Plus I made a promise to protect it and I intend to keep it!" Rin said determinedly.

Kaede knew there was no use trying to convince someone like Rin so she gave up.

"I guess there's no use in arguing, I'll see you in the morning then." Kaede said.

Rin nodded happily and left.

"Alrighty then. Let's take a look at you... hmm, the demonic aura is really strong, this may not even be your true form. It seems to be a weak curse from a witch or warlock. I better put the beads of subjugation on you so you don't harm Rin." Lady Kaede grabbed a bracelet just like Inuyaha's.

She tried to put it on the puppy's neck but he would growl and try to bite her so she put it on the dog's front leg.

"That should do it." She said.

She grabbed the puppy and put him in a small cage. "You'll have to stay there untill Rin comes tomorrow." She said walking away.

* * *

The next morning Rin came like she said she would.

"Good morning, Lady Kaede. How's my puppy?" Rin asked with a large smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not sure how he feels about his bracelet but he should be fine. The bracelet I put on him should keep him from doing something you don't want him to... just pick a word to have him do something and the bracelet should make him do it."

"Hmm. How about...'stay'?" Rin suggested.

"Thats perfect." Kaede said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I better go." She picked up the dog and left.

When she entered the door of her small house there was no one there. It was as empty as a hollow tree. There was only a kitchen, a bathroom, and an empty room.

She didn't stay inside like most people but instead she went in her backyard and sat in the grass near a tree.

"Well this is it. I don't live with anyone but I'm sure you don't mind though." She said looking at the rising sun.

"Ah... it's so pretty isn't it." She said to herself.

Sesshomaru couldn't get this girl she didn't have anything here. No family, no room, barely a big house and yet she was happy.

She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru remembered the witch's words. The curse would break during the full moon. It was almost here, two more days and he could be out of this forsaken body.


	2. Chapter 2: Full Moon

**_Chapter 2: The Full Moon_**

_"Finally, tonight I can get out of this damned body and be rid of all these pathetic humans." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

As he watched the young woman sleep he began to think about her. _"What is with this human? Why is she so different from other humans. She doesn't look different, nor does her scent smell different. Then, why? Why does this human seem so much more different? Grr! Stupid little human. When I am released from this body tonight I will find out what makes you so much more different than the others."_

Rin awoke to the rising sun and the puppy sitting down watching it rise, like he was anxiously waiting for something to happen...

"You know, two days ago I found you and since then I realized you're different then most puppies I've ever seen...but that's okay! Everyone is different whether you're an animal or not!" Rin said happily.

She picked up the puppy, who barked and growled but stopped as he realized what she was doing.

She pet him gently and then set him down. "I'm sorry if I startled you." Rin smiled and started walking away.

"Come on! We should probably start going." Rin said as she began to run. Sesshomaru ran after her but only because he was glad to leave the village.

Rin continued to run until she came across a couple of hot springs. "This is where I wash. You should probably take a bath too." Rin said pointing to the springs as she reached in to pick up the puppy. He growled and ran into the water by himself.

"Okay I understand if you wanna do it by yourself... I'll go over here then and wash up. Remember no peeking!" She said smiling at the puppy.

_"This girl is strange." _Sesshomaru said to himself, though he could not help but watch as Rin untied her kimono and got into the hot spring.

* * *

After 20 minutes went by Rin got out and put on her Kimono.

"You must be hungry." She said.

Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"Well let me see if I can find anything." As Rin said that she got an idea.

"I know what we can eat!" She said.

Rin started to run again until she stopped at a near-by river.

She looked in the river and saw many bright colored fish. Before she went into the river she looked around for some large sticks.

After she gather a big enough pile, she started a fire.

She smiled and pulled up her kimono and then got into the river.

It took her only 20 minutes to catch four fishes.

She picked up some left over sticks and put the fish through it; making sure it was killed instantly.

After that she placed the fish on the fire.

Sesshomaru was almost impressed with how well she did this.

After another 20 minutes Rin took the fish off the fire and placed two of them on the ground for Sesshomaru and the other two for her.

When she finished eating she noticed the puppy didn't take a bite.

"I guess you don't have to eat it." Rin said as she began to yawn.

"Hmm... I think I'm gonna take a nap. That fish made me really sleepy." She said as she laid her head on the ground.

_"This girl... there is something about her that I can't help but wonder if maybe...no never mind that's absurd."_

_

* * *

_It was already nightfall when Rin finally woke up again.

When she looked around Sesshomaru was asleep and the fish that she has given him was gone.

"I thought he'd eat it. Oh well maybe he just doesn't like fish." Rin said as she stretched her arms and yawned again.

She looked at the dark sky and got up. The moon was just barely rising.

"Hmm another hour should bring the moon completely up.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the moon.

_"Almost here... just a little while longer..."_

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was staring at the moon.

_"When I get out of this body I will figure out why you are so different from the other humans."_

"Excuse me, miss." A woman's voice said.

Rin turned around and saw a beautiful woman in a long, flowing kimono.

"Yes?" Rin asked in awe of her beauty.

"I've somehow misplaced my dog. Have you seen him?" She asked.

Rin looked behind her. Sesshomaru was growling.

"Oh! There he is!" The woman said coming towards Sesshomaru.

Rin stepped in her way and said,"I don't think this is your dog, lady."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because he doesn't seem to like you at all." Rin said picking up Sesshomaru and keeping him close to her.

"Nonsense. He has just simply forgotten the hand that feeds him better. So, let me take him to his warm home where it is cleaner and safer and I promise I will reward you with enough money to last quite a while." The woman said trying to take Sesshomaru out of Rin's hands.

"No thank you! I, and this puppy, are perfectly content here!" She replied pulling away.

The woman was beginning to get angry. "I will give you anything you want or that damn dog!"

"I don't want anything! I told you this puppy is not yours!" Rin exclaimed.

Rin set down Sesshomaru and looked at the woman.

"If he's so important to you then why did you lose him in the first place!"

"He ran away from me. I've been looking for him for quite some time. So please, give him to me."

Rin thought about it for a moment and with her finally answer said,"NO!"

"That's it! I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but oh well-"

There was a strange noise that came from behind. Rin turned around only to see her puppy become surrounded by a reddish-pink vapor that swirled around him. When it finally stopped it revealed a man with long flowing silver hair with the same markings the puppy had before.

"Damn you! You released him from his form! Now I will never be able to return him to that state." The woman said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rin asked still staring at the man.

"I put him in that form because he is a demon."

Sesshomaru glared at the woman next to Rin.

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. So, she began to run farther into the forest.

"Damn you witch!" He said walking towards her. "Why is she running away!" Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"Because you're a demon. Why else do humans run away from you."

"I'll put you back into your place you filthy low-life." Sesshomaru grabbed her neck.

She could hardly breathe but she had enough air to say,"I see now...you a-are in l-love with the h-human."

Out of anger, he crushed her neck, but she did not die. Instead, her body began to swell and as this happened Sesshomaru stuck his claws into it and popped it like a balloon.

Sesshomaru knew she would be back and when she returned he would kill her.

As turned towards the direction Rin had run he heard her scream, and before he knew it he found himself running towards the echoing voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Lord Sesshomaru

**_Chapter 3: Lord Sesshomaru_**

As Sesshomaru ran farther into the forest her saw Rin in the hand of a giant demon.

"Let me go!" Rin said trying to struggle from the demon's grasps.

Sesshomaru ran towards the demon, pulling out his sword, and used Meidō Zangetsuha. As soon as it hit him the demon was dead within seconds.

Rin fell through the demon's hands and Sesshomaru caught her. He found himself looking into her eyes and he couldn't take his eyes off her for some reason.

"Th-thank you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru didn't speak, instead he set her down slowly.

"My name is Rin and thank you for saving me." She said trying to avoid his eyes.

She looked into his eyes and as she did so she could not take them off of him.

It took only a few seconds for what came next.

It was like something was pulling him to her, pushing him almost. He tried to look away but couldn't, like he was no longer in control of his body. He felt a glowing, warm heat fill the air and himself and it was like they were they only two people in the world.

Rin could feel it too. She was compelled to go to him.

Barely two minutes had passed when Sesshomaru finally realized what was going on.

_"How can this be? I've imprinted...on a human!" _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _"This feeling... I refuse... to accept this... but I can't move the way I want."_

Sesshomaru leaned close to her face and-

"There you are!" The witch said lunging out at Sesshomaru with her claws extended.

Sesshomaru turned towards her and brought out his sword once more and used it on her, but she dodged his attack.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice, but neither will you so I'll just have to kill your imprinted one won't I." She said.

She changed her direction and lunged for Rin this time.

Sesshomaru turned towards Rin and pushed her out of the way.

The witch missed. She looked at Sesshomaru who was now changing his form.

"Oh no!" The witch said.

She pulled out her poisoned-tipped blade and plunged for Sesshomaru but before she could get to him, he changed into his demon form.

Sesshomaru lifted his paw and striked the woman, ripping her in half. Yet again it was not her true form and the previous body turned into mush, which crawled into the forest.

Sesshomaru began to calm and returned to his human form. He went over to Rin, who was still on the ground.

He helped her up. "I'm sorry. There was no other way I could have protected you." He said.

"No don't say sorry. I should thank you. You saved my life again. I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing."

"Hmm...well then can I come along with you on your journey?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. He wanted to say 'no' for her protection but instead he said,"You can but you have to stay out of the way and not cause any troubles."

Rin readily agreed.

"Alright. We better go. That witch is after you now. "

She nodded her head and smiled.

They set off for their journey.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't go on a road for it was, as he liked to put it,"infested with filthy humans."

Though Rin was barely 18 and she clung to him as if she were a child fixated on only him.

Sesshomaru tried not to think of how close Rin was to him but he couldn't help it. Because he is a dog demon he could smell her more strongly and though she smelt of other demon blood he could also smell the faint scent of lilacs and berries.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin asked curiously.

"I am thinking of nothing that concerns you." He said lying.

"Okay." Rin replied with a broad smile. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe so that witch or any other demon for that matter will never be able to touch you." Sesshomaru said not realizing he said that out loud.

Rin's smile grew wider.

* * *

As nightfall came Sesshomaru decided to stop and sleep because Rin was exhausted and she beginning to walk slower than usual.

Sesshomaru didn't sleep at all that night he couldn't. His mind would continually wonder to Rin. He couldn't stop looking at her for some reason he was mesmerized by her. Something he has certainly never ever even thought of.

He caressed her hair as she slept. Her scent was filling his nose making him want her so badly yet want to be disgusted by her because she was human.

_How? How can someone as weak as her cause such a powerful imprint? _Sesshomaru thought angrily to himself.

Even as he thought this it quickly faded from his mind. He only thought about how much her scent was so inviting...

He scooted closer to the sleeping girl. He leaned over her and as he did so Rin turned around in her sleep.

He heard her mumble something but he couldn't make it out.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "_You never realize how true, a sleeping woman is like an angel, until you see it for yourself._" He found himself thinking.

He shook his head. "_Where was this coming from_?" He scooted away from her quickly and stared at the sky.

"L-lord-" Rin started mumbling. "L-lord Sesshomaru, I want to be with you." She said.

He looked at her still sleeping form. "She must be dreaming of me?" It seemed, in his mind, to be more of a question than a statement.

* * *

The next morning Rin woke up and didn't see Sesshomaru any where.

"Hmm. I was hoping it wasn't a dream, but it must have been! My puppy turned into a man-Wait! My puppy! Where is he?" Rin said urgently.

"Maybe it was a dream after-all. The whole thing! It seemed to go on for so long though, and I don't even remember getting here." She stopped and looked around.

"I think I hear a river near-by I'll go wash up and then start walking again." She walked toward the sound of rushing water, when she came across someone's clothes left on the branches of an oak tree.

She peeked in through the clothes to see the man from her dreams. "It wasn't a dream!" She said a little bit too loudly.

Luckily, from what she could tell, he did not hear her. She stared at him unable to look away. His beauty was otherworldly, and no mere human could compare to him.

Rin decided she should go back and wait for him when he started to get out of river. She quickly moved behind a wide tree and hid from sight.

She did not risk to peek for the chance he might see her and think she was spying upon him.

Sesshomaru finished changing and started to walk back.

She waited till she could no longer see him to sigh in relief. She too started to head back. "That was surely too close."

"What was?" Sesshomaru said with a strong, but silky voice directly behind her.

Rin jumped and squeaked. She turned around and faced him.

He walked towards her with an emotion-less face.

Rin stepped backward until she felt the trunk of a tree at her back.

She wasn't scared of him but that was just natural instinct for her to backup.

"I know you were spying on me. I could smell you." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin tried to read his guarded face but couldn't.

"I didn't mean to. I thought I was dreaming about you and started to look for you in your puppy form, but thankfully I was wrong about the dream." She said, surprising Sesshomaru how calm she was.

"Thankfully?" He asked.

"Yes, thankfully. I want to travel with you because you saved my life and I like you, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied.

Hearing her use his title again caught him a little off guard but he still maintained his expressionless face.

He didn't say anything further and began walking with Rin right behind him.

The walked in the same direction they did the other day. Not a single word was spoken from neither Sesshomaru nor Rin.

Rin was thinking of what happened only moments before. She couldn't help but smile and blush.

Sesshomaru looked at her then looked away again.

They walked for what seemed for hours, when finally Sesshomaru stopped at the sound of Rin's growling stomach.

"Stay here Rin, I will be right back." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay." She responded obediently.

Rin sat down on a small rock and waited for Sesshomaru patiently.

When he finally came back he raw bloody meat in his hand. He threw down at her feet.

"You'll have to cook it first. You can make a fire right?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said instantly getting up. She did as she was told and started a small fire to cook the meat.

The cooked meat was tasty but when she offered some to Sesshomaru he refused.

"I do not eat human food." He simply stated.

Rin was looked sad at this but continued to eat her food.

As the sun slowly began to set Rin sat near Sesshomaru who was staring at the sky.

Suddenly, they heard something not far from them. _SNAP! _It sounded like a twig snapping under someone's feet.

Sesshomaru got up slowly and walked over to where the sound was. As he got closer something was moving in the bushes.

Rin was about to take a step closer to him when he said,"Stay behind me."

She did as he said.

He moved the bushes to reveal a small rabbit that quickly ran away at the sight of him.

"_AHHH!_" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs as a demon grabbed her.

"Damn! How could I have be so naive!" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out his sword.

"Hmm. What do we have here? A snack and the Lord of the West. Interesting... I guess the witch wasn't lying."

"Let me go!" Rin shouted as she tried to struggle.

"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh human! Your kind have destroyed my homes and now you'll pay with your life!" The demon exclaimed.

"You will let her go or I WILL kill you." Sesshomaru stated.

"Haha! What will a tiny demon like you do to a giant life me?" He roared.

Sesshomaru's blood began to boil. He could feel the adrenalin rushing through his veins signaling the start of his transformation.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Rin yelled.

At the sound of her voice Sesshomaru began to turn to his true form yet again.

As he grew the demon became more nervous than amused.

When he finally stopped growing and he was at his true height he towered of the "giant".

A drop of Sesshomaru's saliva fell of the giant's arm and burned him.

"_Ahh!_" Giant dropped Rin as he tried to tend to his burning flesh.

With an open advantage Sesshomaru moved swiftly towards the giant and opened his mouth widely where he sank on of his canine's onto half the giants body.

He turned towards Rin and motioned for her, with his head, to get on his back and he began to run farther into the forest.

* * *

When they finally stopped Rin was asleep and Sesshomaru was changing back. He slipped Rin off his back and he transform to his human appearance.

He looked at Rin and grinned.

He sat next to her, exhausted but stayed awake to make sure no one would take her again.

He looked at Rin more closely, his eyes widened at the smell of it...

The blood now filled his lungs. She wasn't sleeping at all... She was dying!


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Worth Living For

**When we last left off: **When they finally stopped Rin was asleep and Sesshomaru was changing back. He slipped Rin off his back and he transform to his human appearance.

He looked at Rin and grinned.

He sat next to her, exhausted but stayed awake to make sure no one would take her again.

He looked at Rin more closely, his eyes widened at the smell of it...

The blood now filled his lungs. She wasn't sleeping at all... She was dying!

* * *

_**Chapter 4:  
Someone worth living for.**_

Sesshomaru bent over Rin and held her in his arms. Something inside of him was stirring. He felt weirdly for this woman and he could feel her slowly slip away. "No!" He spoke out loud.

Then, his Tenseiga began to glow. He could feel it too, like it was pulsing to be let out.

Sesshomaru did as it wanted and he saw demons around Rin. He quickly slashed at them. After he did that, it stopped. He put his sword away and held Rin in his lap.

For days, she was unconscious but at the very least she was alive.

Sesshomaru spent those days in the same spot keeping her warm and watching her slowly make her recovery.

Finally after a week Rin opened her eyes for the first time.

"L-lord Sesshomaru? You-you saved me, didn't you?" She whispered.

He didn't reply. He helped her stand up.

"Thank you!" Rin said, hugging him. As she did so she reached up to his face and kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru stood there, unable to move. He was caught off guard by this.

Rin blushed right away and he relaxed a bit.

"You must me hungry so I cooked you some meat." He said.

"How did you know I would wake up today?" Rin asked.

"I didn't."

Rin smiled at the fact that he had spent his time making food for her without even knowing if she would wake.

There was a silence for some time, but it was obvious what they were thinking.

_"There really was no turning back for either of them."_

As the night grew darker Rin stayed wide awake unable to sleep for she was not tired.

Sesshomaru watched Rin thinking of the kiss she had given him. Even if it was just a simple peck on the cheek the thought of her soft, smooth lips brushing against his skin made even his heart pound harder and harder...

_"I need to pull myself together. She is just a mortal. That is all she will ever be to me." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever fallen in love?" She asked, sounding like a child.

"What kind of question is that?" He replied.

"I was just wondering."

Throughout the night Sesshomaru thought of Rin's question. It was obvious what the answer was.

Sesshomaru hated humans but somehow Rin was a different matter.

Because he had compassion for her Tenseiga allowed him to heal her; that's the way it worked.

Sesshomaru stopped thinking about this but in the back of his mind he knew that maybe, just maybe... he loves her.

Sesshomaru eventually fell asleep, he had used too much energy and needed to rest.

Rin was the first up and used this time to bathe in the river near-by.

She blushed as she remembered when Sesshomaru had bathed before... She couldn't help but think about that time, how the single water drops slowly ran down his chest to his waist and lower, The way the sun made his perfect white hair shine. Everything about Sesshomaru made Rin happy.

As she was putting on her clothes she heard many chirping sounds and looked up. In the tree above her was a robin, the mother most likely, feeding two little baby birds and another robin, the father, flew to them. Something about this scene saddened Rin for a short moment but she quickly turned her attention elsewhere, finished what she was doing, and walked back to Sesshomaru.

When she returned Sesshomaru was putting out the remains of last night's fire.

"We should get going now." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright." Rin said.

As they continued on their way Rin tried to keep her thoughts off the growing sadness in her chest that she felt. _"Perhaps if I get to know Lord Sesshomaru some more." She thought to herself._

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"You never answered my question from last night." Rin said.

"Because it's irrelevant." He replied.

"Hmm... Okay... Would you ever fall in love with a human?" Rin proceeded to ask.

Sesshomaru didn't answer so Rin left it at that.

* * *

"Guys wait. Do you smell that?" Kouga asked his pack.

Hakkaku and Ginta sniffed the air.

"It smells like a human." They said together.

"Yeah... _and _a dog-demon. The only pair like that is Inuyasha and Kagome! I have to win her over from that stupid mutt!" Kouga said leaving his friends in the dust as he began to run at an incredible speed.

When he stopped he saw a man walking in front of a woman who looked very much like Kagome.

"Good, here's my chance!" Kouga said to himself. He ran at the woman and grabbed her bridal-style.

"Good I've finally managed to get you away from that mutt Kago- wait you're not Kagome! Who are you?" Kouga said stopping in his tracks.

"Let go of me!" Rin said struggling in Kouga's arms.

"Okay-okay! Calm down." Kouga said dropping her to the ground.

Rin got up slowly.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I thought you were someone else. It was an honest mistake. It could've happened to anyone!" He said.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was standing towards them. "Rin, come." He ordered.

"You smell like that mutt Inuyasha! No wonder why I thought she was Kagome!"

"Kouga! huff-huff...we finally found you!" Hakkaku said, out of breath.

"Kouga that guy he looks like Inuyasha!" Ginta said pointing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grew angry. "Give me one reason why I should slaughter you all right now!" He said.

"Ha-ha! Don't make me laugh! No mutt related to Inuyasha can even think about being able to defeat me! Why don't you run along and go fetch a stick or something now!" Kouga said.

The air began to intensify as Sesshomaru's blood began to boil.

"Uhhh... Kouga I don't think that's a very good idea to make him angry. This is Inuyasha's _brother. _I heard he is a full demon and ruthless too!" Hakkaku said fear growing in his voice.

"Yeah right! If he's so ruthless then why does he have some stupid human with him!" Kouga said.

As soon as that left Kouga's mouth Sesshomaru pushed Kouga to a near-by tree.

Hakkaku and Ginta tried to pry Sesshomaru off of Kouga but he threw them off him.

"Lord Sesshomaru stop! Please!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru got closer to Kouga and whispered something to him that only he could hear. "Don't ever talk about Rin that way."

He slowly walked away, Rin right by him.

In the distance Kouga said,"Yeah that's right walk away you coward!"

"What did you tell that man Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

He didn't answer he just continued to walk.


	5. Chapter 5: Rin's Past

**_Chapter 5: Rin's Past_**

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you tell me about your past?" Rin asked one night, when she was unable to sleep.

"No." He replied.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because my past is of no concern to you and has nothing to do with my plans or goals." Sesshomaru responded.

"Okay..." Rin was silent for a moment then spoke again. "Is what the man said before true Lord? Do you have a brother?" She inquired further.

"Yes, but he is of no importance to me and doesn't concern you."

"But he's your brother then why don't you spend time with him? Why do you wander alone instead of being with your family?" Rin question.

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. "Why don't _you _spend time with your family? Why do _you _choose to be alone?" Sesshomaru retorted without thinking.

Rin was silent.

Sesshomaru heard her sniff and he looked up at her. She was crying.

Rin sat up and wiped her tears away. She bit her bottom lip for a moment.

Finally she cleared her throat and spoke.

"I wasn't alone originally. See, I lived with my mother, father, and my older brother. My father worked everyday as a fisherman, and my mother stayed home taking care of me and my brother. One day though, when I was out in the forest playing, I heard terrible screams coming from my home. When I went to the house and I saw my family lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The house was a wreck but there was no sign as to who did it or why. I was only eight then. I didn't know what to do so I ran away. I moved to a new village and I've lived on my own since then." Rin stood up. "I think... I think I'm going to wash up."

Sesshomaru didn't try to stop her or apologize, he just let her go. He felt something hurting inside but it wasn't a wound of any sort. He was feeling guilty...

Sesshomaru closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep.

_"I saw my family lying on the floor in a pool of blood... a pool of blood... pool of blood... BLOOD."_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes again. He looked around and Rin was no where to be seen.

He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was rising.

"Troublesome girl!" He shot straight up and headed for the river.

As he reached the river he didn't see her anywhere.

"Rin?" He called.

No reply.

He looked around and still nothing.

He sniffed the air and could smell her intoxicating scent. She was there earlier, but it was a while ago.

Sesshomaru followed it to the other side of the river, when he recognized something on the ground.

As he picked it up he realized it was a piece of her Kimono. He could smell her essence upon it but she wasn't the only one on this piece of fabric there were several. He looked along the river and managed to observe only a few boot markings imprinted on the ground, the rest seemed to be washed away by the river which gave no clue as to where Rin was.

"Rin." He called once more.

Nothing.

He continued on following the remnants of shoe prints cautiously until he heard a scream to his right.

"Rin!" He ran towards the scream.

"Get off of me!" Rin screamed.

There was a small group of men surrounding her. One of them, most likely the leader, was forcing himself on her, trying to kiss and grope her.

"Hey boss looks like we got ourselves another trouble maker." A scrawny man said.

Their leader looked up. "Go on get outta here! Can't you see I'm trying get busy!" He said in an old, scratchy voice.

Sesshomaru snarled at them.

"Aw look someone's upset. Get the hell out of here or we'll kill you. You got that!" Another human said.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

"Lord Sesshomaru please help me!" Rin screamed.

The man looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "So you're the famous 'Lord Sesshomaru' she won't shut up about. 'Lord Sesshomaru can do this, Lord Sesshomaru can do that, let me go or Lord Sesshomaru will hurt you', you don't look very powerful me!" The leader said still on top of Rin.

"Get off of her now!"

"What? Does she belong to ya or somethin'? Well, then I hope you don't mind if I take her for a while!" He forced a kiss on her as he slid his dirty hand to her chest and open up her Kimono.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he pulled out one of his blades and went towards them.

"Boss."

Their leader rose. "You wait here babe I'll take care of this little distraction nice and quick so we can get back to _work_."

All of them circled around Sesshomaru ready to pounce but before any of them could make a single move further he cut them down in a single, violent sweeping strike.

All of them except for one was dead; Their leader.

Sesshomaru bent over him. "You'll never take whats mine."

He raised his sword.

Rin turned from them as the sword came down.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She was shaking, specks of blood dotted her face, and she was forcing her eyes shut.

Sesshomaru took her to the side of the river and set her down.

"You can open your eyes you can't see them anymore." Sesshomaru said.

Rin very slowly opened her eyes, still afraid that she might see those men again. All she saw was Sesshomaru covered in blood with his arms crossed.

"We should wash their filthy blood off before we head out again, it may attract more demons."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the camp site in a few minutes then you can wash." Rin said barely audible.

"Definitely not. From now you're going to be guarded by me 24/7, so that means we're sleeping together, walking together, foraging together and bathing together." Sesshomaru told her.

"No! A girl deserves privacy when bathing it's not right for a man and a woman to be together... in a bath... nude." Rin replied.

"Look it's not open to discussion! Either you take a bath while being protected or risk getting killed, kidnapped, raped, or eaten!"

Rin hesitated for a moment weighing her options.

"You promise not to look?" Rin asked.

"Whatever... just don't stare at me like last time!" They turned away from each other with their arms crossed hoping that the other one didn't noticed their cheeks flaring bright red.

He pretended not to care as he heard Rin's Kimono reach the ground but something very different shifted inside of him and it was almost unbearable to handle anymore... _Almost..._

He slightly turned his head getting a quick peek at Rin, then turned away with a small smile, and began washing as well.

* * *

Once again they initiated their journey down the path Sesshomaru followed so well.

"Rin." He said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I apologize about earlier with your... family... I just don't-"

"It's alright Sesshomaru not many know because I don't like to talk about it, but for some reason I can talk about anything with you..." She was blushing.

He stopped.

"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

He looked into her brown eyes.

Her aroma filling his lungs yet again. That growing sensation he had before now increasing.

He leaned close to her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Warmth seemed to circle around them and white flashed before their eyes...

* * *

"This can not be! Urgh! Damn it! Just one more step and then they'll be eternally bonded as one! Eye return to me!" The witch said. She was staring into her enchanted mirror which she used to communicate with her hexed eye of newt. She had been using it to spy on Sesshomaru, trying to do whatever she could to keep _that_ from happening.

"It seems as though I'm in a bind... well, desperate times call for extremely desperate measures... perhaps I can somehow get his half blood brother involved." A wicked smile crept on her twisted face showing nothing but evil intentions


	6. Chapter 6: Linked

**_Note: I would just like to say that had it not have been for a faithful reader named "Zuma12121" who told me they would combust if I didn't update, this probably would not have came out for a while :) Lol, so send your thanks to Zuma! :3 & enjoy! -Rumiko _**

**_Chapter 6: __Linked_**

"Oh please you must help me! My eldest daughter has been kidnapped by this demon. He called himself, Sesshomaku, no perhaps it was 'Sesshoru', no that doesn't sound right either... Sessho-"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha replied with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes! That was the name. I remember it now! He stole my virgin daughter under the cloak of night, and when she tried to escape him she slipped and hit her head. I saw blood, and she was unconscious. I couldn't get to her in time because he picked her up and ran off with her. Oh, how I spent that night weeping and praying she was alright. The next morning I searched for any signs of her, and to my surprise and joy I saw her washing in a river. I tried to get her attention but she didn't remember me! She called for that villainous Sesshomaru and he struck me until I fell, unconscious, to the ground. Please you must get my daughter back! I am so worried and I fear that she is in grave danger." An old woman said.

She was short and had a long silvered braid from her head to her lower back. Her face was filled with wrinkles but beneath the wrinkles there was a sense of something powerful in her face, not demonic, but definitely something strong.

"Sesshomaru? As in your demon brother?" A human woman with shoulder-length black hair and unusual clothing asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you sure it's the right one though? I mean what if it's another demon trying to scare the rest of the demons to keep them away from him or her?" The younger woman replied.

"What did the demon look like? Do you remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let me think... he had very long white hair, like yours, a crescent moon on his head, two slash marks on each of his cheeks, and golden piercing eyes. Eyes that, if possible, would look into your soul and learn your deepest darkest secret."

"Yep, that's him. Woman do you know which way he could be headed?"

"Hmm, when I found my daughter washing in the river she and the filthy demon were in the western part of the forest."

"Makes sense, considering he is called Lord of the Western lands. Alright Kagome hop on my back and let's get going." The Sesshomaru's little brother said.

The woman named Kagome hopped on the half-demon's back. "Don't worry ma'am we'll find your daughter and bring her back safely!" She told the woman.

"Oh thank you so much! I will reward you both handsomely!" The old woman said as they traveled off.

The woman waited until they were out of sight before she turned into her original self.

"Ah, it's so good to be back in my normal skin. Who would have thought 'borrowing' a dead woman's old bones would give you so much back pain? Well, even if they don't get Rin they will be a good distraction for Sesshomaru and perhaps then I'll get a clear shot at that stupid human pest!" The witch said maliciously.

* * *

_He leaned close to her face and pressed his lips against hers._

_Warmth seemed to circle around them and white flashed before their eyes..._

Sesshomaru could see into Rin's mind, into her past and he watched all the pain and suffering she went through. He didn't just see it, he could feel it. Every memory she had, every feeling she ever felt, he could sense it as if it was him feeling and seeing those things. He could also feel the very last thing he knew about, or pretended not to know about, _love. _She loved him.

In the back of his mind he could feel Rin in him, watching and feeling in the same way. They were linked... and he feared this.

Sesshomaru pulled away and turned from her, wondering if she sensed the feelings he had for her. He tried to mask it, tried to build a wall around but it didn't matter, their linkage broke through the barriers he put up.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked confused.

"We need to get going." He responded, emotionless.

"You're right." Rin looked down, she obviously didn't like him pulling away from her, but what could she do? Nothing. She can barely defend herself from her own kind let alone try to convince a demon he has feelings too and that he should embrace them not bury them away, but the pain she felt still lingered.

When they connected she saw into his mind, and she felt everything he had gone through, and through it all he felt the same- Prideful, confident, arrogant, powerful, but recently a new feeling among those had risen inside him, _longing. _Rin could barely, just barely feel the longing he had to make her his, to do something he thought he would never do. She saw that once, he resented humans, believed they were all weak, stupid, and petty but meeting Rin had changed his viewpoint on them. She could sense that he believed there are a few humans who are compassionate, innocent, and pure beings, and he believed Rin was one of those pure humans.

* * *

"Inuyasha, are we almost there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, the scent is getting stronger," Inuyasha replied. Suddenly he stopped in a small clearing. He could hear a near-by river but that wasn't why he stopped.

"Blood, and its human blood." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped. "You don't think it's that girl's blood do you?"

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha said. He was looking around, most likely for the body from which the scent of blood was coming from.

"There, I see bodies!" Kagome pointed west, near the edge of the clearing.

Inuyasha ran towards it scanning them. "He was here but there's no sign of the girl..." He looked around further, his eyes darting from body to body to see if that had any sort of clue for him.

A few feet away from the bodies laid a small piece of fabric, possibly from a kimono. He reached for it and instantly and sniffed cloth. Within seconds he could pick up the scent of the girl. It was strong and smelled of flowers and earth.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. "You're not gonna get away this time, Sesshomaru!" He declared.

He was lucky, had he not have found or picked up the girl's scent it would have been harder to track Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was very good at covering up his tracks, but his human was obviously not as experienced. This made Inuyasha prideful, he finally had a reason to quarrel with his elder brother and prove to him that he wasn't a waste of space, that he was a demon and just as strong as Sesshomaru.

For Kagome, it came as a surprise to her that Sesshomaru was being so sloppy, leaving these bodies, not covering the girl's scent, not killing the old woman, it was very unlike Sesshomaru and it made her wonder if perhaps the woman was hiding something from them.

* * *

The witch screamed and groaned after seeing the linkage of Sesshomaru and the human. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She yelled inside her hut.

She inhaled and exhaled ferociously, anger swelled inside of her and she could feel her body trembling.

Suddenly, she stopped and resumed her calm facade, her usual wicked smiled crept upon her face.

She walked ever so gaily to her ingredient collection sitting idly on her shelves.

She grabbed a few vials of spices, and small pouches that contained small animal parts inside of it.

The witch placed the items on her crafting table and prepared her cauldron for her spell.

One by one she slowly stirred the ingredients in the purple liquid within her cauldron, and began reciting her spell.

"When night falls and humans sleep, seek the girl small and meek, let me enter her dreams with my sin, let me give nightmares to the girl named Rin, I'll use the night's only hours, and will only use my godly powers, against this serpent, this siren of hell; to torture and maim her with my spell!"

Her voice resonated throughout her entire hut, and purple smoke began engulfing around her. The witch's spell had obviously worked and now she was going to enter the dream realm.


End file.
